Meanwhile, In A Town Named Spoons
by Hawke 1234321
Summary: Max and The Flock are hiding from the White coats, AGAIN, and happen to see two towers of purple smoke coming off the nearby mountains. After TFW and at the end of Eclipse. 1st Ff, rated T for Troublesome Ratings, reveiws and flames WANTED.
1. One Max

* * *

**One:**** {329}**

A piercing scream radiated throughout the forest. Birds flew away from the scene like bullets from a machine gun. All the other creatures ran for cover faster than the Jamaican guy, Usain Bolt, in the 2008 Olympics. All except for one group of creatures...

"Nudge! What is it?" I yelled as I raced towards the shrieking girl.

"What's that coming over the hill?" Nudge screeched, pointing at a black dot upon a nearby mountain.

"Is it a monster?" sang Gazzy. "...I mean, is it an Eraser? A flyboy?" he corrected after meeting my gaze.

"Ha! Good one, Gaz." Iggy high fived the Gasman perfectly, then turned to where Nudge was pointing. "It looks like a group of peace protestors to me."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm rolling my eyes, Ig." "You always do!" came the cheery reply. Why did I tell Iggy that I was rolling my eyes? 'Cause he's blind. One of the worst statements that can be said about a runaway mutant. Keep reading. You'll catch up.

At that moment, Fang and Angel came back from getting water in the nearby Calawah River. One glance at my expression and Fang was at my side. His eyes bored into mine and he silently asked me what was wrong. I merely pointed to the black dot on the mountain range.

"Flyboys?" he uttered. "We don't know" I replied. I turned to Angel who was putting the water beside the supplies. "Want to guess what the dot on the mountain is, Angel?"

She walked slowly towards me, pulling at her teddy, Celeste's ear. She cocked her head to one side, her blonde curls bouncing as her sky blue eyes became distant.

"It's two groups. Wait, 3 groups. Wait... I'm not sure." She whispered slowly. Her features fell into a frown. I walked over to her and gave her a bear hug. She looked up at me, light gathering in her seven-year-old eyes.

"Let's go find out, shall we?" I asked.

* * *

OKAY! Now, See that button below? VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV Yeah, Click on it an type a reveiw. Pwetty Pwease? Cookies/mentions available.


	2. Two Brown Eyes

**Two: **** {507}**

We packed up our things and got ready to investigate the mysterious 'Mountain Dot'. Another had appeared, so I wanted to figure out what it was. Fast.

As we went to take off, I called out for Total, our cute (as Angel says) charcoal black Scottie terrier. Did I want to have to lug his furry butt around the skies? Nope. Could we, a group of runaway children, afford to keep a dog? Nu-uh. Do we do these things anyway? Yes sir-e-bob! By penalty of Death from Angel. That child can be SCARY!!!!!!

Anyhoo, when I called for him, Total didn't come. Weird. Usually he leaps enthusiastically into my arms as I leap into the skies. I called to Fang and Iggy, who had already done a U and A. Neither of them had him, I bit my lip, worried that Angel would find out and refuse to move 'till we found him.

Sneakily, I took a big black rock, put it in my backpack and hoped that Angel wouldn't notice. If she did, I'd just say that he was sleeping. God, I have to get my lying under control.

For those of you who picked this book up, even though it says on the cover that this is book SIX of a SERIES, Welcome. Don't put this down, or click away. Even if what you've read just makes you go, "I'm sorry, WHAT???", Do Not Let Go. More than one life depends on it.

The mutant thing I keep mentioning? Me and my family; Iggy is 14 and Blind, Angel's seven, The Gasman, age 8 (Don't ask. Just... just don't ask. And whatever you do, STAY UPWIND), Nudge, miss Motor-mouth Magnet girl herself, is 11, and myself and Fang, who are 14. Me and my Flock grew up in a lab called The School, in dog crates. We managed to escape about 4, nearly five years ago. It all has to do with the giant wings that stick out of our backs. During our stay at The School, We ended up 98% human, 2% bird.

You might think, "Cool! I want wings! I WANT WINGS!". No, ya don't. You don't want to be chased halfway around the world by at first, half wolf, half human killers called Erasers, and now by the Robot replacements, Flyboys, or M-Geeks.

Now you're grinning, thinking about flying halfway around the world. Well, technically, we haven't. We've been all around America, to Hawaii, to Antarctica, and through England, and some other places in Western Europe. That's it. Not India, or China, Africa, Hungary, places like that.

Stop it. You're annoying me now. One more smart look/comment, I'm knocking your block off.

That's IT!!!

Fang: Max. Stop it. It's just a giggly weirdo. Concentrate on the good readers. It's what I do. *whispers* ALL THE TIME... *looks around all shifty like*

Get off me! Jeez, Fang just held me back from attacking random guy over there. Still, it warmed me up for a fight. F that's what the mountain dot is. Hopefully.

* * *

_Okay guys! No reviews yet, but I only posted the first chapter less than 2 mins ago. No, I might not be able to put up new stuff every day. May I point out that the person who told me to put this up was Futurecullenvampire, who has a story up too! Read hers, as she is a REALLY good writer, but a REALLY slow typer, so be patient! _

_Now, see the green button below? Yeah, It's called Richard Michael Sullivan III. Otherwise known as RMS, which COULD stand for Review My Story?_

_Flames and Normal, nice reviews accepted._

_~Hannah Brandon 1234321_


	3. Three Times The Charm

_Hello, people of Fanfiction! It is I, Hannah, here to satisfy your story needs. No reviews so far, but then again, I'm typing this straight away... Let's get cracking, Gromitt! _

_Gromitt: Sighs, follows Hannah._

_

* * *

_

**Three:**** {437}**

_**Total's POV**_

Where's Angel? I want to play Klondike on her new iPod from Dr. Martinez.

I wandered out of our camp, over towards the general direction Angel went with Fang. Her scent was partially masked by the pine trees, but with my super smelling abilities, I was able to make it out. I could also smell a sickly sweet perfume. It smelt like sunshine, if sunshine had a scent, Wildflowers and Blood. Partially Human Blood.

I started to run towards the scent, fearing the worst. A scream pierced my ears and I began to sprint to the perfume, away from the screaming.

Soon, I was stumbling into a clearing, only to see a huge bonfire and people dotted around. A girl was collapsed on the ground and four others were gathered around her. A high-pitched shriek was emitted from another girl who was tied up. For the others protection or her own, I wasn't sure.

Slowly, I backed into the shrubs on the tree line, watching. The brunette on the ground clumsily got to her feet. All of the other people gathered in the centre of the clearing, bar a straw haired male _**(A/N: Jasper! OMJ! Oh My Jasper!)**_ and the girl who was tied up, who was, from the looks of things, being tortured too. Everyone turned to look to the most northern point of the clearing. The cloud cover parted marginally, letting beams of sunlight radiate through the sky. A group of three came through the trees from where the others looked. When they walked through the sunlight, their skin sparkled, as if they had diamonds imbedded in their skin. Or were _made_ of diamonds.

I shook my head. This was weird. Hanging around with winged children? The Norm. Myself growing wings? The usual. Diamond people? We-ird.

Anyway, the people, or THINGS in the meadow had a conversation. The words were so fast and so far away that even my super doggy hearing couldn't pick it up. One of the males was being very over-protective of the girl who had been collapsed on the ground. I sat there, contemplating what I had witnessed so far.

Next, I heard that high-pitched shriek again, which was quickly cut off. I glanced up to see the tortured female's face being ripped from her torso and thrown into the bonfire. Another wave of the sickly sweet perfume that had brought me here wafted through the air. She must have been a diamond person, or a monster or something freaky like that. But where did the smell of blood come from?

Suddenly, a thunderous growl came from behind me. I whirled to face a gigantic wolf. HELP!!!

* * *

_So! Enjoy Total's summary? Twi-hards, I know your there, and your going to say SOMETHING about it, but Total couldn't properly see EVERYTHING, and I wanted to add some details._

_I don't think Stephanie would mind. Oh, that reminds me. __I don't own Twilight, The Twilight Saga, Maximum Ride, or The Maximum Ride Series. I own a copy of the books. Not the rights.__ Boo. *sad face* Reviews will make me smile..._


	4. Four paws

_Only one reviewer? And that was my best friend, Amy, telling me to 'Feel Special' for updating..._

_Please review... It gets more interesting, I promise._

_I'm making a poll about chapter 9! Yes, I have more written........ Hint hint, Nudge, Nudge. Where, where?..._

* * *

**Four**** {451}**

Max's POV

As we headed towards the two 'Mountain dots', I scanned the ground for Total. I had put up mental blocks, but Angel was getting suspicious. Did I not mention that she could read minds? Whoops... Angel could also control minds. One of the many mutant powers we have laying around.

Anyhoo, as we got closer, the dots became more defined. It looked like two plumes of light purple smoke. They kind of reminded me of Fang, flying up in a spiralling beam of light, his wings tinting purple. I tilted my wing so that we were heading for the most southerly plume, and the others followed.

About 50 feet from the smoke, Angel gasped. "Total!" She turned to me, a cold look in her eye that she had learned from me. "You lied! He's down there! Petrified!" She scowled at me and swooped down towards to the trees beside the plume before I could stop her.

"I didn't know." I whispered to the wind.

"It's okay, Max. She'll forgive you." Gazzy said.

"Once she has Total, of course." Nudge butted in. "If she finds him hurt, she's gonna hate you sooooo bad! But then you'll probably suggest going to your Mom's, and she'll sulk until we get there, but then she'll see Akila and-" Iggy flew over and covered Nudge's mouth.

Akila, Total's doggy girlfriend, or should I say Fiancée, was huge, too heavy to fly with us around the country, so she stayed in Arizona with my mom, and my half sister Ella. Mom is a vet, so if anything happens to Total, or one of us for that matter, we can go see her and get all better.

At the moment, Mom had to get better herself, after being kidnapped by the Evil Mr. Chu last month. Mr. Chu owns some corporation that keeps polluting the environment, and my mom set up an organisation, the CSM, The Coalition to Stop Madness. Mom kept pissing Mr. Chu off, so he kidnapped her. We got her back, with a little help from the U.S Navy and some mutated fish called the Krelp.

Read my other books. I don't have time to explain every little detail.

Meanwhile, in the real world, I angled my wings to follow Angel. Hmmm. The smoke's coming from a clearing. I was about to land when I noticed the group of people below. I back-pedalled, trying to make sure no one saw me. Luckily, the group was facing the other way. One of them, a boy with bronze hair turned and saw me immediately. All I could do was hover there as the others turned and locked me into their vision.

Insert swearword of your choice here.

* * *

_So. This is chapter four. I'm a bit distracted at the mo, I'm going to some camp thingy where you can only speak Latin, Ancient Greek, or Gailge (Irish). I have to try to get my latin and gailge back up to scratch. No easy task._

_See the button? It's lonely. Click it, and Cookies appear._

_{Disclaimer: The cookies will be virtual.}_


	5. Five Members Don't Make A Flock

_OOH! 2__nd__ review!_

_Don't worry Shannon, no Niggy. I'll try to lengthen the chapter, but hold on.  
_

_Yes, I know that the chapter titles have nothing to do with what's in them, but I like the names._

_Here's chapter five._

**Five Members Don't Make A Flock:****{529}**

They were all staring at me. Looking at me exactly the same way I was looking at them. _Guiltily_.

As we stared at each other, I made the 'Wait' signal behind my back to my Flock, hoping they would see in time to not be seen and stay out of the way.

The one who had seen me first turned from my anxious gaze towards the trees where Angel had flown into. I made a world famous, Max Snap Decision. I dived. Straight down, wings tucked in, with super-speed, I made it to Angel in less than two seconds.

By the time my mind had caught up with Gravity, I was surrounded by the people in the clearing and what can only be described as horse-sized Eraser monsters. Angel was at my back, clutching Total and Celeste to her chest, and quaking, literally _QUAKING_ in her too-big-for-her boots.

I slid into a fighting crouch, which was responded with growls. Let's make this interesting. "FANG! IGGY! Get down here _NOW_!!!" Angel yelled. No! I sent her a thought.

_'Angel! Don't get them into this mess too!'_ Too late.

Fang and Iggy burst through the canopy, landing behind me, making a circle. "God." whispered Fang. "What?" queried Iggy. "Giant Erasers" I replied, staring at the straw haired male with the scars furiously. "And People. Seven."

The bronze haired male who had seen me first spoke.

"Erasers? Aren't they the things on the ends of pencils?" The people laughed. The erasers growled. Both Fang and Iggy prepared for a face off.

"Wait." Chuckled the obvious leader of their group, holding up his unusually pale hands. "There is no need for violence."

"Aww, Come on! I wanna take on Tall, Dark and Puny!" Whined the burliest of the group, staring at Fang. Uh oh for him. Fang pounced on him, his right fist connecting with the other guy's left eye. Ouch. Then again, he insulted Fang. Fang + insult = death of insulter. I watched Fang wail on the guy even harder, as if hearing my encouragement. He's out for blood now...

"Jasper? Little help?" muttered the one who joked about the Erasers.

Suddenly, Fang stopped mid-punch. He turned, strode over to me, and started to kiss me.

Jasper's POV

"Jasper? Little help?" muttered Edward. I rolled my eyes. 'Tall Dark and Puny' was attacking Emmett, getting in a good few punches and kicks, but Emmett didn't want to hurt the boy. I stared at the dark haired boy, chose a random emotion and sent it to him. Love.

He stopped attacking Emmett, spun on the spot and started to make out with the tallest blonde girl. She was angry and confused, but I slowly turned her emotions to love and lust.

Sometimes being an empath is fun. Like now. A small smile crept across my face as I realised the other male and female and basically everyone else's feelings. Chargrin, Lust (Emmett, who else?) Embarrassment...

Sighing, I made the two lovebirds feel awkward, they broke apart and the female's emotions flared. "Angel! Who did that?" she seethed. The smaller blonde frowned, then pointed directly at me. And then the female lunged for my throat.

_NOW!!! Yay! JASPER! I love Jasper. And I just HAD to use the line from Breaking Dawn 'And then I lunged for his throat'. So! REVIEWS! I need reviews! I need Reviews like Edward needs Bella... So Press The Goddamned Button Already AND TYPE!!! From Hannah Brandon._

_Ps. Do the Poll on my profile for the future of the story!  
_


	6. Six Of Us, Lots Of You Even Match

_Lover-of-the-fax -Sub GodsPromiseToMan -Sub Iggy-Nudge4ever -I am, I am! Tiny bit of fax for good measure. ROMANCE! Random5185 -Sub Rothica -Thanks! I would have updated but my Granddad's computer has no USB, no internet, it's prehistoric! (Like him... tee hee) Whatever () - OMG, times 12? I __MUST__ update then! Marie Elaine Cullen -Sub CrazyCustardBuenoVampire -Thank you Jessie! I know u didn't review, but subbing counts!_

_Now! My lovely reviewers and subbers got their names above, where's yours???_

_Sorry for the short chapter, but it's all I got! Next chappie coming very shortly!  
_

_I don't own Max Ride or Twilight, but someone does, and when I win the lottery, __I WILL!!!!!!__ Onwards with chappie 6!  


* * *

_

**Six Of Us, Lots More Of You. Even Match...****{321}**

Max's POV

What the heck?

Fang stops in the middle of an attack and starts kissing me! In front of Ig, Angel, and a bunch of strangers with erasers! I am going to KICK HIS BUTT LATER!!!

But...

It was Fang-tastic. I stopped resisting and started to kiss him back. I loved it. I loved him!

Oh my god, I'm making out with Fang. In private, gimme more, but in front of people? When we're in the middle of Danger?

We both pulled away at the exact same time and stared into each other's eyes. How could we both do the same thing at the same time? Someone meddled with my head! And Fang's!

"Angel! Who did that?" I seethed. Angel concentrated for a few seconds, then pointed at the straw haired male with lots of battle scars. Excellent! He'll fight back! I screeched and lunged for his throat. He sidestepped me and suddenly I felt fearful, weak and alone.

Little did he know that those were the three emotions that got us out of the school; that protected my family for so long. As an added bonus, when I felt like that, I fought back harder. I roundhouse kicked him straight to the chest, enough to break a man's ribs, and quite possibly wind Fang. He didn't even flinch. Crap.

Double crap. Two of the others grabbed Iggy, who was trying to detonate three bombs at once, Fang was holding his own but was holding his side. Another three ribs, from what I could see, and Angel was just lying in one of the enemy's arms!

There was confusion and kicks, claws and bites, but they had us. _Angel_, I thought. _Tell Gazzy and Nudge to follow us but stay out of sight._ The weak reply came. _Okay_. What was with Angel? She usually fights back and is full of energy!

Who was that, and what had they done with my baby?  


* * *

_Okay people! Forget money, Reviews make the world go round, and if it stops turning, we all fall off. It WOULDN'T suck. Get it? Tee hee! Anyhoo, Push the Button and let me know before I Get the wrong idea and go!_


	7. A Coven Of Seven At The Moment

_Congrats to xxblackcatwithanangerproblemxx, Tic-Tak!, Scaarlett Fever, Jessie, Loveinghorses098, Veera, fang4eva, yoooooooooooooooooou, FantasyFreak312, and Randomperson121212! _

_Even if you don't read this, you get a mention, and possible Cullen Cookie. See, I was reading a fanfic for a few months, regularly reviewing, and I got a mention when the author wrapped up the story. These were the ten who were either side of me, so I decided to mention them for being cool and reading the same fanfic..._

_Reminder: I won't mention EVERYONE who reads the same fanfics as me, I can't know, and right now, I was being spontaneous. Also, I don't own Max Ride, Twilight, My Chemical Romance, Paramore, YouTube, My best friends Amy Jess and Rosie, The Coronas, The Irish Language or Russia._

**A Coven Of Seven, At the moment:****{478}**

**Edward's POV**

What is with these kids? Thinking stuff like _'He's out for blood'_. And what about that mental picture I got of a man morphing in slow-mo into a wolf-beast-thing? Weird. Totally different to the La Push Pack.

I ran Bella back to my house to be done up by Alice and brought home, in the Cullen fashion. The Cullen fashion being; pretending as if a rouge newborn vampire hadn't hurt her best friend and werewolf, Jacob Black, when he had to save Leah, who had bit off more than she could chew. Literally. Her jaws weren't big enough to bite off two vampires' heads at once...

I would go check up on Jacob later with my father, Carlisle. He was the one that had convinced me that I was able enough to go to Medical school, _twice_, so now I'm his vetinary assistant... I can save lives, but I have to go save a pup.

A pup who wanted to do unspeakable things to my fiancée... Grrrrr...

"Now that the newborns are taken care of, and the Volturi are gone, believe me, Bella, things _will_ be glorious. I just need to figure out what to do with the strange kids, and then I'll be back in your arms before you can blink." I told my precious Bella, wrapping her in my arms. I smiled my crooked smile at her. "Seriously. I can do that." She smiled and blushed, but as she turned to my evil pixie of a sister, I could see the doubt and worry in her eyes.

I turned to Alice. "Try to keep her mind off of the dogs, and I'll be back as soon as possible." I spoke quickly and quietly. Bella couldn't hear, but I got a bob of a spiky black head, so I headed downstairs.

Now and then, we find vamps that haven't been trained, but although these kids had the strength of us, their eyes gave them away. Also, I could get why the dark male and eldest female would stay together, but why keep the blind one and the girl? Another noisy thought bounced to me from one of them as I descended our white staircase.

_"Why won't they break??? Hey, we're nowhere near any American schools. Unless they have a lab for us in Canada? Or Oregon? Then again, Itex have been on the down low. Maybe we are going to be 'Retired' by these guys"_

What did that mean? The emphasis on Retired? Itex? What's this? And A lab? Did they escape from a scientist's layer or something? Ah! That's why they were so... so... for lack of a better word, anxious.

But still. They could be mutants. Or have tentacles. And that would be weird. For me. A One hundred and Eight year old Vampire. Who can hear Voices in his head.

You get my point.

_OKAY! Sorry it took so long to update! I told myself I'd update everyday, but I went to my granddad's, and then my mom hogged the computer for once._

_**NEWS!**__ I'm going away for three weeks! I'm going to a camp where I'm only allowed speak one language. And it's NOT English! I'm not allowed speak English, heck, I'm not allowed THUNK English! So __**I won't be able to update, or write any more of this until I get back**__. BUT I have a few days before I go back to the bane of my existence. School. Why people say these are the best days of our lives, I don't know._

_Anyhoo I have a few days before school, and have ideas for chapter nine so you will not be left without a story! Sorry!_

_See Bob down there? He's wearing a badge that says 'Review this story/chapter'. Poke him and see what happens. (teehee)_


	8. The Eighth Reason

Skylr: Thanks for voting! ({Subs})

FangFan22 a.k.a GwenFan22: Well, phone's ARE internet-ish these days (is that even a word?)

AmaterasuSpiritWolf: Of course it's great. I wrote it. ({Subs})

Vera A: Thanks! First person to comment on the story blend. Oooh! Smoothie!

world domination freak: yes, but he will soon! I'm going SHOPPING!!! (Alice... need I say more?)

Sap96: I say the same to you as to AmaterasuSpiritWolf. Of course it's awesome. I wrote it. ({Subs})

Sickandtired15: ({Subs})

Kenwick: ({Subs})

Although I DO appreciate the reviews, I'm only getting reviews every once in a while, and from not the same people. Come ON! I want ONE regular Reviewer!

Update: And I've found TWO! Woop! Cullen cookie for you, Skylr and world domination freak! Still, ME WANT MORE!!!!!!

* * *

**Chapter Eight****{780}**

**Max's POV**

Why won't they break??? Or, at least morph?

I stopped struggling, my mind racing. It was no use tugging at the ropes. I _could_ try to break the chair... Or jump out one of the many windows...

As my Escapist side was making an appearance, the Leader in me took the reins. Hey, we're nowhere near any American Schools. Unless they have a lab for us in Canada? Or Oregon? Then again, Itex have been on the down low. Maybe we'll be 'Retired' by these guys.

I shuddered, thinking of the mass 'Retirement' of the Erasers. Thankfully, they had spared my half-brother Ari, so I actually made it out of The School alive. Unfortunately, after he travelled with half my flock and me to Germany, he died during our escape. JUST after I had found out he was my half brother.

I felt a mind probing into mine, and identifying it as Angel; I let her into my head. She'd given up during us being captured, and she'd accepted defeat. Something was wrong. I knew it. _'Max'_, she thought in a drained voice, thought, thingy. _'I can read their minds, but they're really fast. And Edward's a mind reader too. I actually can't read his mind. It's too fast. He's the one who made the Erasers crack.'_

Great. So one of them can read our minds, but we can't read his. Brilliant. Think of the devil, Edward came down the stairs into the room we were being held in. The others that had been in the clearing joined him, flocking from different directions, all with the same grace. One of them, their obvious leader, began to speak.

"Hello. I am Carlisle, and this is my family." He said, sweeping his hand beside him to indicate all others not tied to a FREAKIN CHAIR!

"Hi!" I responded in a sarcastically happy voice. "I'm Max, and this is my family!"

I used my head to make the same sweeping motion as _Carlisle_ to my flock.

"Now that intro's are out of the way..." muttered Iggy. I scowled. "You _will_ tell us who you are and you _will_ let us go, or I _will_ have to kill you like I killed the others."

Edward laughed. "You haven't killed anyone. Well, you killed your half brother, but it was an accident, and after he came back to life and died again, it was sheltered in _your protecting arms_, so we'll take our chances keeping you tied to the chair!" He chuckled.

I stood up, breaking the chair. As the ropes fell to the floor, Edward balked, and one of the women, who honestly looked like Snow White with caramel hair, whimpered, staring at the broken chair. I evilly smiled and growled a little. It was just so funny, both the expressions of the others, and her crushed face. She moved to stand protectively in front of a table. A TABLE? She would protect a TABLE instead of one of her kids? She's first on the execution list, straight after Edward.

"Angel?" I asked. "Yeah?" she breathed. "Move 105.3 a." I seethed.

Straight away, I filled my mind with pain, suffering, and the demented screaming that went on and on in the school. Edward screeched and fell to the floor, covering his ears. The one with the scars was also holding his head, and the pixie-like one was trying to stop him from sobbing. The others went into a panic as I untied Fang and Iggy. Angel hadn't even been tied up earlier; she was lying on the couch, humming her favourite song by The NPAS Band from Ireland.

"Ready?" I asked the boys. With nods, I doubled the unbearable screaming in my head, as the boys did the same. Edward and his straw-haired counterpart were writhing on the floor, and the caramel-haired woman looked up at me. The sorrow in her eyes stopped me point blank. She looked like she was in more pain than the others were. I just wanted to run over and give her a hug.

But then, I did. Yes, I, Maximum Ride, ran over to a stranger and _gave her a hug_ because she was in pain. "I'm so sorry" I whispered, then released her, ran, and jumped out of the window, tears streaming down my dirk-caked face. I had to be alone. Emotions and I don't get on. I could barely stop myself from falling down into a ball before I hit the trees.

Emotion. The eighth reason I hate being only _part_ bird. Birds can't cry. Yes, they love their chicks, but you can't give hugs to strangers with only wings.

Please, someone kill me now.

* * *

So? What do you think? Sorry I haven't updated in ages, I got a huge writers block. I had a different plan, but then everyone said 'No! Don't turn Max into an Eraser!' so that went out the fourth story window of my school.

Hopefully I'll update every two weeks now, but this is a huge exam year for me, so I might be a bit late. Happy International Talk-Like-A-Pirate Day on the 19th of September!

Jess! I put our band into the peice! We have publisity! .com/NPASBand - Go To It!!!!!!!!

REVIEW!

Hannah Brandon 1234321


	9. A Max In Time Saves Nine

_Hi! Sorry if I'm a bit early, (or late, I might get writers block half way through the chapter...) But my friend in THE REAL WORLD... (yes, I live OFF the computer screen too...) Anyhoo, FutureCullenVampire had Swine Flu! Note: past tense. HaD. _

_Still, they haven't been to school in FOURTEEN DAYS!!! LUCKY!_

_They'll be back in time for Squash soup and Apple Crumble in Home Ec though..._

_.thgiliwT ro ediR mumixaM nwo tn'nod I :remialcsiD ehT_

_els: Thanks for the Luv!_

_Moi(): Thanks for the amazingness!!!_

_FutureCullenVampire: thanks for making fun o' me! Yes, I know I got some free publicity for the band AND I'm going to mention it to Jill, the owner of NPAS, tomorrow. She might put our link on the NPAS Homepage! SQUEE!!!!!_

_That's IT??? THREE stinking reviews? One of them from my best friend whose HAS TO, otherwise I will pick up all 5 foot 11 of her and throw her sick ass onto the floor if she doesn't???? REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_GROMMIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHERE'S MY EYEPATCH FOR INTERNATIONAL TALK-LIKE-A-PIRATE DAY ON THE 19TH????_

_Gromitt: Sighs, picks up eye patch, walks away with Hannah..._

_

* * *

_

**A Max In Time Saves Nine!** **{1055}**

Where was I?

Oh, yes, hiding behind a tree, bawling my eyes out...

I found that even though I was still sobbing, no tears would come. I decided to make the most of my lack of tears (for now), and go for a flight. Flying REALY fast always makes me feel better. I took off and went straight into hyper drive. I LURVE being able to fly at 300 mph...

I felt my emotions peeling away as the moist air rushed past me, drenching my clothes in seconds. It was cold, it was wet, and it was _so good_. Wind whipping my hair around me, the feeling of weightlessness, I honestly felt... well, I felt like an angel.

Please don't tell Fang I just said that.

Anyhoo, as I flew, I found that I was getting scents from the ground. One scent stopped me dead, and sent me into a downward spiral. COOKIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I landed outside a small house beside the woods. I heard the door open, and a very pale, petit girl walked out of the house. She had dark black, spiky hair, and she walked with the grace of the people I had just left behind. Her golden eyes were glazed over, and she held a plate of golden cookies. COOKIES!

"Max! Max! Take some if you want them, I won't mind." The girl said in a lilting tone. I was immediately wary. How did she know my name?

Her phone rang, and she picked it up straight away. "Yes, I know. She's here. I can see her outline in my vision." She said into the phone, and then she put it away. Kneeling, the angel-faced girl placed the cookies on the ground and backed away.

I saw my chance and flew for the cookies. "MINE!!!" I yelled, grabbed the plate, then sprinted back into the trees. As I wolfed them down, the girl smiled, and turned back towards the house. I threw the empty dish at her like a discus. She didn't even turn, just reached behind her head and caught it!

Suddenly, she stopped dead and ran towards me, REALY fast. "Max! Help! It's the others! There's a fire and their trapped! Come on!" She yelled, and she almost stumbled into a tree, her eyes whirling sightlessly. I suddenly saw a vision of Iggy, when he first woke up with no sight. I ran to the girl and picked her up (God, she's cold!) and I took off.

Slightly adjusting my feathers, I veered east and slipped into warp drive. In no time at all, I was right over the mansion where the others were, and as the girl had said, the house was filled with flames. There was a sudden crash, and the windows on the west of the house exploded outwards in a plume of grey smoke. Something sweet filled the air, and the smoke ran purple for a few seconds.

The girl in my arms screamed, and I accidently dropped her. She landed gracefully on her feet and ran towards the flames. "No Alice!" came a cry, and a beautifully blonde woman dragged her back before she could reach the flames.

"Jasper! JASPER!" She cried, and I suddenly recognised her as the pixie like one who had comforted the straw haired male. He must be trapped! And where's the flock?

I dived and when I got down to a few feet, I jumped straight into the flames. "Fang! Iggy! ANGEL!!!" I screeched, then I began to cough haggardly. I began searching the house, until I heard a sound. The sound of fighting. Racing towards it, I found my three battling against the others There was one person in the middle who was missing their right arm, left leg, and the top half of their head. They were hopping around, trying to claw at people until Fang jumped over and threw them into the flames.

"STOP!!!" I screamed. Everyone immediately halted mid punch, and all I could hear was the cracking of the fire. "We're in a _BURNING BUILDING_! Get out, and _THEN_ fight if you want!" I grabbed Angel's arm and Iggy's hand and began to drag them out of the building. The first chance I got, I punched out a window and jumped. I left Angel cowering in Iggy's arms and went in for round two.

Running back in, I found Fang versus everyone else. Rolling my eyes, I grabbed Fang and the caramel haired woman. When I was outside, Angel screamed at me. One word was all it took to install seven times more fear in my chest.

"TOTAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Shi-ugar. Sugar. _Max_, the voice butted in, _Now is not the time for swearing. Now is the time for action_. Screw you Voice. I ran towards the flames once more, as half of the building collapsed. Angel screeched and began to sob. Don't give up yet, Angel, I thought to her.

Sprinting in, I began yelling for Total, searching under broken beams, avoiding flames if I could. I heard a faint coughing, and found Total trapped under a piece of ceiling. Lifting it off him, I felt the blood matted into his fur with the plaster.

I hurried out, just as the other half of the burning wreckage collapsed. Angel ran over to me, but I held Total close to me. We needed to get him to a vet, and fast.

The only vet I knew lived ten hours flight away. He might not make it there. Angel winced, and I brought my mind barriers back up. Whoopsies. Forgot there a sec...

"Look, we need to get him to a vet, he's hurt and it might be infected with the plaster from the ceiling. We need a vet." I said to the group.

"I can help." Came a voice from behind us. Whirling, I found that it was Carlisle, and he already had some rubber gloves on his hands. "Can I take a look?" I glanced at Angel. The worry in her eyes sealed it. We both turned back to him, and simultaneously affirmed him with a nod. As he took Total in his arms, two thoughts came to me.

If he hurts Total, they'll all be dead in less than fifteen seconds.

If he kills Total, They'll all kill themselves within fifteen seconds.

Don't Doubt Angel.

* * *

_So??? ONE THOUSAND AND FORTY THREE WORDS!!! WOOP!!!_

_Poor Total! Will he pull through? Will Angel make the Mysterious strangers kill themselves? How did Alice know the cookie recipe?????????????????? __**Who will answer my questions?????**_

_UGH! QUESTIONS! TOO MANY PEOPLE IN MY LOBBY! AAAAHHH!_

_Sorry, Lubert quote. He's from iCarly..._

_Yes, I know that's just sad...._

_Hannah Brandon 1234321 says: REVIEW!!!  
_


	10. Angel's Impatience BY TEN!

_**SynchroStar16: Calm Down, luv, it's only a commercial! Just read on.... By the way, THANKS!**_

_**fire-dancer123: {(Subs)}**_

_**iNSOMNIAC-rEADER-2010: {(Subs)}**_

_**Saint Fang Of Boredom: OMG!!! U REPLIED!!! HI FANG!!! AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**SAINT FANG OF BOREDOM AND FANG TALKED TO ME!!!! SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Look, sorry for disappearing every once in a while, but I'm not getting the reviews I hoped to be getting. People are subbing, which is great, but it actually says on the description of this story 'Flames and Reviews WANTED' (Or it will do soon...)**_

_**Come on! I need something! Opinions! What do you think about my style of writing, my use of characters? Say something! Oh, and don't JUST say 'Update!' I hate that.**_

_**On we go!**_

_**Oh, wait. For chapter ten, I'll put up another disclaimer AND I'll have Fang go all OOC!**_

_**Ye Olde Disclaimer: I does't not own Lady Maximum and her friends and foes.**_

Chapter Ten: Angel's Impatience. BY TEN! {566}

Max's P.O.V

As the Doc scooped Total up into his arms and began to walk towards the rest of his clan, I held Angel's shoulder- reassuring her _and_ stopping her from getting in the way. If there was a chance that Total might get hurt from Angel's impatience, I will stop that chance in its tracks. However nice it would be to be free of Total, I'm going to do everything in my power to stop my little six-year-old from having a broken heart.

Fang came up behind me and put his arm around my waist, a totally un-Fang-like thing to do. "Thanks Max." he whispered softly into my ear. "For saving us. We would have been goners if you hadn't rushed in with your reason and whatnot. You're The Angel Of Reason." His breath tickled my ear, and I shivered, though weather due to lust, fear or happiness, I do not know. Wait, did I just think lust?

Hoisting Angel into my arms, I turned to face him. "The _Angel_ Of Reason?" I asked, staring into Fang's deep, near onyx eyes. A rush of chargrin flared upon his features, before being replaced by a soft smile so rare, it made my heart quicken and my head spin. "Yup. Wings, Beauty, My heart. You're defiantly an Angel. My Angel." He breathed. With that, he leaned in closer to me, our eyes fluttering closed as he tilted his head to capture my lips with his.

Suddenly, the Angel in my arms squirmed and leapt down, dampening the mood more effectively than a tsunami on a candle. Both Fang and I sprang back a little, then grabbed the little rascal. "Angel," I warned her. "Do you want to risk hurting Total?" She twirled to face me, her blonde curls whirling around her head alike a halo as her brilliant blue eyes bored into my muddy brown ones.

_"Max,"_ she spoke powerfully, both in my mind and aloud. _"Do you _really _want to risk my happiness?"_ My thoughts began their Olympic acrobatics, spiralling around my head. That's like asking me to risk my life! The lives of the world!

Okay, maybe that's the Bambi eyes talking, but still! She knows my weaknesses are Bambi eyes and cute shoes. *Holds up Angel* How can you not resist this face?

I pulled her into a hug, and all of a sudden, Fang joined in, making as big a Hallmark moment as you will ever see. Please, kill me now. _"Maxie?"_ Angel asked in my head. I growled in her ear. She knew my reaction to that nickname. _"Most of the people over there are thinking the same thing. Really fast, but all the same thing." _ And what's that, honey? I replied.

_"__They're all thinking how you and Fang look too young to be my parents!"_ I stiffened. _"They think you're my mom! Well, you practicly are..."_ Angel trailed off with one glance at my horror-stricken face.

Fang tapped my on the shoulder and I twirled. He raised an eyebrow, expecting me to say something like 'Angel wants another pet'. No, I had bigger fish to fry. I could barely talk. I breathed, "They think we're Angel's parents. You and me..."

And then Fang did something I'd only ever seen him do twice, once from experimental drugs at the School, the other from being pounded to within a hair's breath of death.

He fainted.

_**YA-HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Finally! One, Fang SWOONED!**_

_**Two: I UPDATED!**_

_**Three: HALLOW'S EVE IS ALMOST UPON US!!!! WOOOOO! **_

_**I am a ghost. Beware!**_

_**REVEIW!  
**_


	11. How many were in that burning building?

Halogirl240: Thanks for the awesome review! Who Fang was ripping apart will come in this chapter, or the next, so be patient! {(Subs)}

Fire-dancer123: Thanks for the regular review! Yes, I agree. Poor Fangy...

FutureCullenVampire: Yes, I know how hilarious you think it is. You told me fifty times, oh, about six hours ago? But still, half an Oatie Cookie for reviewing again!

Aliceinva: Thanks! I like the comment, but nothing else? *pleady voice* PLEASE! GIVE ME SOMETHING!

Jezabel Raewin: Ooh! Please with a Z. I LIKE it! I hope no plagiarism law cases come through my letterbox... *eyes mailbox*

So, I only got a few individual reviews for this...

Not going so well. Gromitt agrees with me, and he told me (by writing it down on a piece of paper) that maybe I should quit this story and pursue my next one...

Yes, I do have ideas for other stories, but I want to finish this one first. If I don't get at least 5 reviews for this chapter, I'm just gonna finish this with The Flock and The Cullens promising to never to speak of this again and going their separate ways, without The Flock ever finding out about The Cullen's true nature. I do have another plan for a different path, but if I don't get my reviews, I'm gonna set the wrackspurts onto my ideas and just end my story...

Onwards, MARCH!  


* * *

**Chapter Eleven****: So, how many EXACTLY were in that burning building? {839}**

**Fang's P.O.V** (A/N: OOH! Mr. Tall, dark and silent's view on the world! HE IS SOOO HAAAWT!)

Black.

My favourite colour, but not really what I want as the only thing I can see at the moment. What I want to see is Max's face when I shout "WHAAAAAAT?" at her. I mean, Angel's PARENTS? What was she, or they moreover, THINKING? I look NOTHING like Angel! Max looks quite a bit like her, but me? That's like Chalk and Peas! Or was it cheese?

I'm hungry now...

CHEESE! Iggy makes the BEST cheese fondue in The W.O.R.L.D!

Hey, just because I can be as random as Nudge doesn't mean I need to let it out ever three seconds like someone... I would glare at Nudge if I was conscious... Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr....................

Well, anyway...

Parents? They think I'm old enough to be a DADDY?

If anyone could get into my head right now, they'd be laughing their butts off at the thought of some little kid calling me 'Dada'...

Mutter, mutter, mutter...

I keep hearing bits and pieces of words, all in Max's voice

"Fang"..."Hospital"..."Fainted"..."Angel"..."Thoughts"...

Fainted? Who fainted? Why does Max want Angel to read their mind?

My mind was suddenly filled with one thing.

**PAIN!**

_**PAIN!!!**_

As it faded, I heard something strange...

_She wants Angel to read YOUR mind, Fang. YOU fainted and she wants to make sure that you're okay._

W...wh...what... was t...th...that? A Voice of no emotion, even more emotionless than ME! Neither male, nor female, human or nigh...

Is... is this THE Voice? The one that was in Max's head?

A faded scream came to the forefront of my mind. It sounded full of pain, and it... it sounded like...

"MAX!" I yelled, springing forwards, black spots clouding my vision as I searched for my angel. My beautiful angel, in pain? NO! NEVER!

I felt cloth under my hand, and the darkness faded to show the light of my life, sobbing on the ground, holding her head. "Max! What's wrong? Another brain attack?" I whispered, bringing her into my arms as I tried in vain to comfort her. She nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

Another huge pain surged through my head and I let out a grunt, just as Max began screaming her lungs out again. _Fang, she's in pain. You're in pain. What links you is what tears you apart. When the Strong appear Weak is when the Weak appear Strong..._

What the heck does that mean? Links? Strength? Weakness? What's the Big Picture? WHAT'S GOING ON?

I looked around. Everyone was staring at me, even Max was fiercely squinting directly into my eyes. "I said that out loud, didn't I?" I whispered meekly. Max nodded. I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose, tucking down my chin. Maybe that's what the Voice meant.

Max is on the floor, clutching her head, tears streaming down her beautiful, dirt-caked face, and here I am, yelling to imaginary Voices.

Pain. I barely register it now, but I feel Max lean into me as the same pain courses through her body. _Not Voices, Fang. Only one Voice. Mine._

Well, I don't want ANY Voices in my head except my own! But I got you, I got Angel, and I got the freaky guy over there, who was joking about the creature that's tried to kill me since I was five months old, so I want _you_ OUT!

_Jeez, Fang. No need to be so mean..._

STOP BEING SARCY!

_**(A/N: Sarcy is an adjective of sarcasm, and is pronounce sar-key)**_

I opened my eyes to see Max kneeling in front of me. She was trying to say something, but no words were coming out. "Come on." I said, fed up of people speaking when unasked for, and then not speaking at all.

"So, the Voice is in your head too?"

"Yup."

"Wow."

"Thanks, by the way."

She looked puzzled. "For what?"

I smiled. "For teaching it sarcasm. Sooo much fun to come..." I said, laying on the sarcasm double time.

She laughed, holding her head in one hand, her stomach with the other. I pulled her into a rare hug, and began stroking her hair as a fit of giggles enveloped her. And half of the others around us...

Wait. That was Gazzy's cackle. And Nudge's giggle...

I turned and saw the two laughing in a nearby tree. I looked around. The people with the giant erasers were all looking at the doctor guy... Carl? Carl-aisle? Anyway, the Bird-nappers were all gathered watching Total be fixed.

I had to ask Max about this. I had to contact the other without making a sound, so I wouldn't alert the Bird-nappers and their Erasers. AND I had to do it before they came over and took this out of my hands.

One thing for it. I turned Max's head so she was facing Gazzy. I felt her stiffen, and I let go of her. Keeping watch on the Doctor dude, I saw out of the corner of my eye, Max creeping over to talk to the other two.

This would be interesting...

* * *

_**OKAY! I'm done a chapter FOUR DAYS after my last one! WOOP!**_

_**Remember, REVIEW, or else this story goes down the 'Luna's Favourite Wrackspurt Actually Gets Fed' route....**_

_**Hannah Brandon 1234321**_

_**And Gromitt.**_


	12. A Dozen Of Gozen, Please!

kdhorserider: Fun HOW??? That's what I want to know!!! ({Subs})

FutureCullenVampire: How's it confusing? You wouldn't even tell me yesterday in school!

**_Winged-Vamp: Write about what YOU like. You like MR? Write about MR! You love Jake in Twilight? Write a Jakey Fic! Thanks for the compliments, I'll be sure to return them when you start releasing chapters... Hint Hint. Nudge. Nudge. Where, Where?_**

**_Aliceinva: In WHOSE head? Max's or Fang's??? Thanks for the tips, though!_**

**_jessmr: ({Subs})_**

**_Olympiangirl: ({Subs})_**

**_Seraliena: Yes! I AM enjoying your story! Sorry, lost it for a while, but I'm on the last of my dedicated chapters!_**

**_Emmycriesblood: {(Subs)}_**

**_Okay! So I got quite a few reviews. I still want my contingency plan of the separate ways, but that means changing the entire plan for this chapter. I want to explain who Fang was fighting though.... ARGH! Ní maith liom an feahb sin!!!_**

**_Anyhoo..._**

**_Disclaimer: If I owned anyone in the chapter below, The Red-Haired-Wonder would have never been introduced, Max and Fang would have been together since the 2nd book, and there would only be 3 books in the Twilight saga: Twilight, Forever Dawn, and Midnight Sun._**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: A Dozen Of Gozen, Please! {864}**

**Max's POV**

"What are you DOING here? I told you to wait!" I hissed as soon as I was in the brush. The look of glee was wiped off of Nudge's face so fast, it hit the ground running. The gleam of mischief was lost in Gazzy's eye, and it quickly fled when it saw me coming.

"Emm, well... Max, ya see..." Nudge began. I was too mad to be speechless at her speechlessness. My hands were shaking, and I pulled them into fists to stop the uncontrollable urge to go punch a tree.

"We were bored! I'm tired of sitting in a tree, waiting for you to tell us to come down! I would have made some more bombs, but Iggy carries all the actually explosive material after that incident back in Vancouver!"

Yeah, _incident..._ If THAT's what you call almost blowing up your sister's teddy bear while she's_**still carrying it!**_ Iggy and Gazzy had been mixing some wireless explosives on Iggy's rucksack, and some had gotten onto Celeste's dress. Yes, Celeste was in _Iggy's_ backpack, because Angel didn't trust anyone but **the blind guy** with sewing the hole where Celeste's dress...

"Well, you still should have waited!" I burst. I was too angry to compromise. "You two will stay here until we can get out of this mess. Understood?!" I almost snarled. They both nodded, fear claiming them.

"MAX!" I heard a whisper-yell come from behind me. I turned to see Fang glaring directly at me, telling me to come back, that the others were suspicious. "Look, I have to go. STAY HIDDEN." I ordered the others as I slid back towards Fang's side.

"The Doctor dude has almost finished looking after Total. Angel's jumping on the spot, and The _Voice_ tells me that the others were suspicious of where you were." Fang's hushed words reached me, and I slowly comprehended the venom of the last part of his sentence. "MY The Voice? Are you sure? I thought the pain back there was Itex trying to pull a funny. The Voice trying out the new found sarcasm. Anything ringing a bell?"

At that moment, I heard a soft giggle slip under my mental barrier. ANGEL! Stay OUT of my head!

_I'm sorry, Max, but REALLY? Bells? Wedding bells? Did you think I wouldn't make the connection?_

Grrr...

I heard something to my left, and I turned. The doctor dude was now moving _really_ fast, and he kept muttering something. I looked to Angel, whose face was a mix of horror and anger. Oh no. He must be losing Total.

"Gazzy! Nudge! Forget what I said. Go restrain Angel!" I yelled, racing forwards. When I look back on this moment, I'm kinda sorry that Igs didn't have a clue what was going on, and couldn't help. But I knew what was coming. And it wasn't pretty.

Everything had slowed down as Fang and Iggy got to their feet, Nudge and the Gasman broke through the brush and began to rush towards Angel, and Carlisle turned to the bronze haired boy and shook his head. One thing stuck with me. Angel's scream.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" Her face was torn in agony as she slid to her knees. I caught her before she hit the ground, but she began struggling against me. Nudge grabbed her right leg and Gazzy grabbed the left.

Fang came to my side to grab her left arm down, as her struggles became more frantic. I could see the world through her eyes, Total being gone, then being held down like she was at the school again. Anger coursed through me as I saw red.

And suddenly, I wasn't able to control my body. Angel was. All I could do was watch as my body began to chase after the doctor, Carlisle. Icould faintly feel the tears running thickly down my cheeks, but I was suspended. I was a ghost, on the sidelines. This didn't feel good. This felt horrifying. I could feel my lips open and my scream build up, but this was not the scream of terror that was coming from me. This was Angel's war cry.

Suddenly, I looked around for anything I could. I needed to get a body. Angel's was still flailing in my Flock's arms, my own chasing our captors around the small glade. I could feel something in the trees, something big. A wolf.

Stupid wolf. It has a body, and it can't even talk! Wait... maybe... No, it's crazy... but it just might work...

**Floating** over to the wolf, I could sense its surprise as it took the non-entity sight of me in. _Em, Mr Wolf? Mrs Wolf?_ I asked in my head. This was useless. It wouldn't respond to me.

It looked up. Directly at me, as I heard a female voice fill my head. Yes, floating child? She said. _Emmm, I was wondering... Would you be willing to share your body with me? I need to save my friend from committing a crime she won't forgive herself for._

The wolf seemed to debate this for a moment, and then came a small reply. Yes. Come on in.

* * *

**_OMG. I SOOOO did not mean for that to happen! My fingers just wrote THAT???_**

**_I meant to stop at Angel becoming a demon! I didn't mean for the plot to twist THAT way! ARGH! I must write the next chapter! Oh, and all of you who said YESSS! when The Squidwards (Jeward) got through, I hate you. They are a disgrace to Ireland, and to X Factor. May they go down in history as my Most Hated Irish Mockery. And THAT'S saying something. Look at Dustin last year!_**

**_Also, yeah I know that Fang talks a lot when updating Max, but that was a once off._**

**_Peace out,_**

**_Hannah and Gromitt._**

**_Some Random Quote: vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv_**

**_"Somewhere in the world, a short, geeky girl stares at the screen of her laptop intensely. Cleaning off her glasses on her sleeve, she mutters "Ah, fiddlesticks. Let's get to the fun already, why don't we?""_**


	13. Angel Becomes Demon! Unlucky Number

OMG! Must write new chapter!

First, an A/N, brought to you by Gromitt!

_**Gromitt: *Holds up sign* The author of this Fanfiction would like to renounce all claims to the Twilight World and The Flock's History and Present. She, however, would like to claim 4 tickets to the first day showing of the next movie in the Twilight Saga! GO NM!**_

Ah, yes. Go Gromitt! Go Gromitt! Go me! Go me! I got tickets! Go me! Go me! Uh huh! Oh yeah! **Uh huh! DUFFMAN!** _Oooh YEAH! (Cool Aid Dude)_

**May I just say a small thanks to all of you who reviewed. I will talk to you all at the end of this chappie!**

_One small note: oh my effing god!!!!(), If you like a story, you do NOT threaten, and you do NOT flame that Author until they update!_

Now, ON WITH THE SPOONINESS!

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Angel becomes Demon... / Unlucky Number For Birdkids {689}

Max's POV

I was shocked. I had no idea what to do. Come on in? HOW?

I was surprised when the wolf answered. _Float towards me, furless one. I will accept you, and we will become one. Come, Leanbh..._

The name she called me had a startling effect. I began to float towards the she wolf. And suddenly, I felt pain. The wolf howled and I screamed. We suddenly became one.

_Ow. I did not expect the pain, Leanbh. Our ancestors have not done this for generations I see. _The she-wolf thought. I could hear her in my soul. I was still in shock from the mysterious pain.

Em, Miss Wolf? Since we are now... one... what is your name? I asked, as I did not want to have to refer to her as Wolf or She-wolf. It was too impersonal now.

_My name is unimportant, young one. But you may call me Gealach._ she replied. _You are in my world, my body, my care now. Therefore, you must have a name for this form. From now, you are Nádúr Gealach. Nádúr for short. It means Wolf of Nature. It is the best I can give you for now._

_**(A/N: Gealach is pronounced gail-ock and Nádúr is pronounced NA-d-oo-re.(two syllables) Hope this helps!)**_

I was confused. Why did I need a name? Why was it Wolf of NATURE? I'm not natural! I was created, born in my old body, for a reason. To save the world. To be The Maximum.

A noise disturbed my inner monologue, and I turned to the noise. What I saw, well... wasn't good...

"W... wo... WOLF!"

**Fang's POV**

As I come over to help her, Max jumps away and begins to attack the doctor! What is happening to her?

_Fang._ I shuddered.

Yeah, what now?

_Max isn't there. She's not in her body. I'm trying to trace her, but Angel has taken over her body. You need to stop her before Angel becomes Demon!_

Where IS SHE? What do you mean she isn't in her body! Find out NOW!

Silence.

ARGH!!!!!

I let go of Angel's arm and ran after Max's body. She'd regret using Max like this if someone got hurt. "Angel! Stop this madness at once! Do you know what you've done?" I yelled, and Max's body came to a stop.

Angel turned the possessed body around and placed a confusion expression on Max's empty face. Her voice was emotionless. "What do you mean, Fang? Angel is over there. Why are you not restraining her?"

The almost corpse uttered.

"Angel. Look at me. Max's spirit, Max's soul, It's not in her body. You are. Get out. GET OUT! NOW!" I yelled at the end. I need to find her. I need to get her back. Max. My Max.

A screech came from behind me. "ALRIGHT! I'll stop!" I ran forwards to catch Max's limp body as Angel left it for her own. At that moment, a huge howl was let loose from the brush to my left. I scrambled back, Max's body slowing me.

"W... wo... WOLF!" I screamed, yes, like a little girl. Who can blame me? I was brought up to fear Erasers, which were half wolf, and most deadly in wolf form. I kept scrambling backwards, keeping eye contact. I couldn't tell myself to look away, I couldn't tell myself that I was provoking it. I just knew that I had to keep eye contact, and keep going backwards.

The wolf looked confused, and tilted its head before taking one-step forwards and looking down in amazement at its own paw. It paused for a minute before looking up at me. I saw a spark in its eye that I had only ever seen in one eye before. Max's.

Suddenly, a ripping, painful sound came from the wolf's throught before it... for lack of a better word, _morphed_... and before my eyes stood a beautiful woman. A _naked_, beautiful woman. I thought that I knew her. And that she knew me. To be polite, (and because I knew that Max would kill me if she caught me staring) I shielded my eyes before I heard light steps coming towards me, and the woman grabbed me.

By the neck.

* * *

_**Okay guys! That's it for this instalment! I hope you weren't expecting something huge and exciting...**_

_**I would like to thank Saint Fang Of Boredom for all her help, and Stephanie Meyer for writing the story of Taha Aki.**_

_**You two are *inserting bad pun here* SAINTS!**_

_**Did anyone get my reference to the fifth book? Review if ya did, review if ya didn't!**_

_**Hannah Brandon 1234321**_

**Ps, Thanks to:**

**RikkiCullen29 {(Subs)}**

**TheOneWithWings {(Subs)}**

**ukrainianelfhorse {(Subs)}**

**vampireorvampyre {(Subs)}**

**Aliceinva: (just wait... you will see...)**

**Emmycriesblood: (the answer is... I dunno...) {(Subs)}**

**Inkmoon {(Subs)}**

**fire-dancer123: Sir(or miss), yes sir! (or miss!)**

**wr1fan {(Subs)}**

**AkariZeriChana-newAmerica- THANK YOU! I'll put in more detail in the A/N of Chap 14, coming soon!**

**Skylr: This enough wolfyness? And, thanks for actually reviewing... loads of people don't...**

**xxxakxxxgothicxxxfreakxxx {(Subs)}**

**(You guys ROCK!!!!)**

Quote: Voldemort and Harry in Potter Puppet Pals: Wizard Lice.

Ah, harry, I've been waiting for you. AVADA KE-

no time to chat, Voldemort!

da-

got to go!

Eh... but, but, but,  
oh, every time i try to kill harry... *sniff*


	14. 14 is too young READ AN!

Okay, sorry for the A/N before the real chappie 13. I just needed to get some stuff off my chest. But since my school has gone on strike... (YAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!) I have time to write a new chapter.

Thanks for all the reviews! (Insert heavy, HEAVY sarcasm here.)

**Okay, this is a few days later, and I've just realised how little people have been reading my updates and reviewing! I usually open up my email inbox to get about 5 emails with 'Favourite Story' or 'Review Alert: Meanwhile...' from FF, but I have opened up my inbox for the past 3 days with NO emails from FF, except announcing my new one-shot. Please, review, Favourite, do SOMETHING, or I will delete this story forever.**

Seriously though, huge thanks to:

Emmycriesblood: No need to beg!

Future Cullen Vampire: How do you not know who Gromitt is?!?!?!?

ukrainianelfhorse: I completely understand, I was staring pointedly towards the bad people who sub, but don't review, and also 'cause I kinda wanted people to tell me what details they liked. Sorry!

AkariZeriChana-newAmerica-: Huge thanks you three! This is the EXACT kind of review I want. Also, AWW! You guys didn't have to go tell me that I'm awesome! I already know it! *Giggles* JOKING! I wouldn't be that shallow! *whisper* Or would I? *Shifty Eyes*

Bassoon: So can I, but then again, I'm the Authoress...

Claiming the diss: I don't own Twilight. I don't own Maximum Ride. I DO own Gealach, Nádúr, and The Faolchu Aingeal (you'll meet them soon). Also, I own some ice cream, but most probably, it will be gone by the time I finish this chapter...

* * *

**Chapter 14: Fourteen is too young for a mid-life crisis! {683}**

**Max's POV**

_A noise disturbed my inner monologue, and I turned to the noise. What I saw, well... wasn't good..._

_"W... wo... WOLF!"_

Fang! What's going on? Why is my body lying lifeless beside him? I automatically stepped forwards, wanting to comfort the fleeting dark shadow that was My Fang. My foot felt weird. I looked down, and saw that my... my foot was a paw. A PAW! I'm the wolf! I'M A WOLF!

_Yes, Nádúr. You are wolf. He is fearful of wolves. Can you smell it? _said Gealach, bringing me back to reality. I sniffed the air, and I could smell the emotions of the others. Confusion, fear, sadness, glee, befuddlement, shame. A lot of shame.

I looked back up at Fang. He was scrambling away from me, still. Dragging my body along the ground as he backed away. I could see my face, being battered and bruised. Anger flooded through me. I thought he loved me! How come he's letting me, (well, my body), get hurt like this? I felt my soul glow red with anger.

_I shall see you soon, Nádúr. Goodbye._ Said my cryptic friend. This just made me more angry and confused. I felt myself change, morph into a form I would call... natural. I could stand without feeling off balance, or heavy. I looked up at Fang, and saw the shock in his eyes. He turned his face from me as I strode over to him and grabbed him by the throat.

"What do you think you're doing? You were meant to protect me! Not drag me along the floor like a rag doll! What happened to your promise to _take care of it_ if something like that happened? I turned into a wolf! And why are you staring?" I yelled. By the end of my rant, I had realised that the others were staring too.

I had also realised that my voice was different. It sounded... lilting. Quite alike Gealach's voice. I looked down, a reflex I have now when I think. I then realised that I was naked. And holding Fang by the throat. In front of the Flock. And complete strangers.

I dropped Fang suddenly and ran into the woods. I was tomato red, head to toe, with embarrassment. I hid in a bush a few yards from the edge of the forest. A few minutes later, Angel came to find me. "I'm sorry, Max. I was so angry at that man about Total..." she sniffled and I held out my arms. She ran into my hug and began to bawl her eyes out.

"Shhh. It's okay. I now have a really good friend, and a few new powers! I kinda wish this hadn't happened in _this_ way, especially with the naked part a few minutes ago... but I'm not mad." I crooned softly. She looked up at me and gasped.

"Max! Your eyes! They're golden!" I cocked my head to the side. Golden? She must mean something else. "No, I mean, your eyes have changed colour! They were brown, but now their light gold, like caramel!" Angel roared. I pulled her onto my back and set off running. I could hear a stream, and I needed to see this for myself.

We reached the stream, and I leaned down towards the water. The first thing I saw were my eyes. Angel was right. They had turned into auric orbs of light. Then my hair swept into the way, and I saw that it was lighter than usual. It also shone a slight red colour in the sunlight. I stood up, and saw myself for the first time.

My skin was flawless. The ugly scar on my left arm, from trying to cut out my chip on the beach, was gone. I seemed taller, and... Was it me, or was I slimmer? I turned to the side, and noticed that my chest and my butt had gotten bigger, though. Wow. Was I... was I fully grown now? It just seemed like it.

I looked up, and saw a set of eyes in the bushes, staring at me. Mostly, from my chest downwards. I began to see red. Angel read my mind, and backed away, just before I exploded. Back into a wolf.

* * *

Okay! The next chappie will be in Edward's POV, 'cause I just realised that all the Cullens have been missing for a while... Anyhoo! Like the changes? Don't worry, I'll explain about EVERYTHING when we get back to non-woods Forks. First, Max has to calm down and get some clothes on. (Wow, that sounded wrong...)

Hannah and Gromitt.

* * *

**Okay. This is New Years Eve, and from tommorrow until the end of June, I'm not gonna be able to update. I have Chappie 15 half written, and I will try to write more over hollidays and midterms, but this is a big exam year, and my parents want me to study for four hours a day... So thanks to all my reviewers above, below and beyond, Happy 2010, and may the odds be ever in your favour! **

**H****annah****, Soon to be Hawke 1234321**


	15. A 7 and 8 year old! Wait a sec

TEEHEE! I'm writing this and I STILL haven't updated chapter 13! HEEHEE!

Sorry, I'm using Caps Lock a LOT today. Sorry, Capsie!

Caps Lock: *Sighs and shakes head*

Me: *looks dejected* Well, I gotta write more! Different POV for once! Answering the questions about the Cullens (that only I, the authoress, have asked myself. Seriously, people, I need more detail in reviews!)

TwistedDemonsInsideMe: {(Subs)}

Erinn (): What made your head hurt? How is it confustigating? How can you not like cliffies? I love cliffies, so cliff off! (Sorry, Saint Fang Of Boredom quote)

Samantha Windz: {(Subs)}

On We Go! Remember, we left Edward in chapter 8 rolling around in pain from The Flock's mental attack...

This chapter is dedicated to Halogirl240, as she is the one who compelled me to write this chapter. She asked about whom was fighting Fang in chappie 11...

_Hey guys! Just updated this, I always write my A/Ns before writing the stories, and then I went on Hiatus, so... Yeah. This is just an update because it's mid-term, and I'm back into crazy studying on Monday. News! I have my very own Fangles! My Bff cloned him from a hair on a hat she bought off eBay off Saint Fang of Boredom..._

_Enjoy the update, because the next one is most likely going to be halfway through March, and then Easter, and then July..._

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: A seven year old and an eight year old. What could possibly go wrong? Oh, wait, It's Gazzy and Angel... {1398!!!}

**EDWARD'S** POV...

Pain! It's all I could read from her mind! It hurt so much! The demented screeching, the groans of pain! I couldn't shut it out and I fell to my knees, holding my head. It didn't help that Jasper was right beside me, in the same pain as me, doubling it.

The girl mumbled something and the pain receded for a sixteenth of a second before the pain tripled. I cried out, the pain was excruciating! She was worse than Jane and her powers! This was REAL! I tried to focus on someone who wasn't in pain, but there was no one. My powers settled on Esme, one of the worst people to settle on. _Edward, Are you two alright? This is uncalled for! _She turned to look at the girl who began the mental attack. _Stop this! They don't deserve the hurt! Hurt me instead! Don't hurt the children, my dear children! _

I felt the pain lessen marginally, and was able to sit up some, just in time to see Max rush across the room and hug Esme, then run and jump out of the window. Looking into Jasper's thoughts to see if he was alright, I felt the confusion settle around the room. Alice looked into the future, saw that Jasper would be okay in a few seconds, and bounded out the window. _I'll be at Bella's. I have a feeling that Max will be at Bella's, eating cookies. _Feeling, or vision? I rolled my eyes.

The tall pale boy (who could be one of us if he didn't have a heartbeat), looked around blindly. "What the hell was that? Fang, what happened? Where's Max? I don't hear her!" he yelled at the dark boy. He must be blind then. Didn't notice (there's a first) from the mental barriers and the Pain... **(A/N. Yes, The Pain now has capitals. Everything does in here... the Voice, the Flock....)**

I sat up for the first time since falling, and I could feel Carlisle's hand on my shoulder, keeping me steady. I felt dizzy for the first time in ninety years, and I shook my head, trying to focus. I felt eyes on me and looked up at the dark boy, Fang. _What's going on here? Why are you keeping us here?_ He thought. "Not anymore..." I said gently. "You're out of our bindings. We were going to ask you some questions, and we didn't want anyone attacking each other." He snorted and rolled his eyes. _With you guys in the position of power... Nice planning. Very nice..._

"What is he saying? We all can't be like you, Edward." Whined Emmett. Fang raised an eyebrow. _You're the only one? Why was the other guy in pain too?_ His eye flashed with sympathy for Jasper, a solicitous gaze upon my brother, and then it was gone, a thirty-secant of a second later.

I looked out at the forest where Max had gone, and saw a flash of white. I then heard the thoughts. "NEWBORNS!" I yelled pointing to the window. There were five of them, insanely thirsty, and all of them wanted revenge on Victoria for almost destroying them. Since we had killed her, they decided the revenge now applied to us.

I looked to the weird kids, and I knew what would happen if they saw the next few minutes of us. "Esme! Get the kids upstairs! Run!" I yelled, leaping forwards towards the window and the oncoming attack. Esme scooped the blonde mind reader up in her arms, and began to drag the blind one away. "Go. Hide. Max'll kill you again if you die here." I heard Fang say. He was right. She would kill them... Boy, I REAALLY had to learn their names...

As Jasper shifted into position on my right, I heard feathers on my left, and turned to see Fang unfurling two black wings. They were magnificent... 15 foot long, different shades of purples, greys and browns forming the dark black wings... And they're distracting me from the newborns!

"Fang! Grab some floorboards, make a big fire. We don't have time to explain how to kill them or why." I ordered as the first of the crazed vamps smashed into the living room. Fang whirled left and pushed something onto the top of my piano, then veered right and hid behind the couch.

Less than five seconds later, just as I had mutilated the first newborn's arm, a small explosion set fire to my piano, sending wood chips everywhere. I tossed the arm into the fire, and continued on, as if my most prized possession, other than Bella, _hadn't_ been destroyed...

Fang dove towards the largest Newborn he could get his hands on, and to everyone's astonishment, tore off its head as if he was ripping up a piece of paper. _Wow, they're tough_ I heard him think, but he just grunted and tossed the head onto my piano's embers before unwrapping the Newborn's hands from the lamp. It must have head-less-ly thought that the lamp was Fang, and was trying to strangle it...

I saw Emmett and Rosalie running out of the window to double team one of the other Newborns. They would work quickly and efficiently, I knew it. Carlisle and Esme were also tackling the fourth Newborn, while Jasper had gone to hunt down the last one... That had gone upstairs... to the others...

"NO!" I yelled, tossing the Newborn's torso onto the ebony fire, running upstairs. Fang was finishing off his Newborn when he heard me and turned. Instantaneously, he pushed what was left of his Newborn into the fire, and pursued me up the stairs.

I burst into Carlisle's study to see Jasper and the Newborn both slowly turn towards the small blonde girl. I could smell it from here. She had gotten a paper cut from one of Carlisle's medical books. The Newborn, yet to properly feed since re-knitting. Jasper, who had not hunted in the past fortnight and was in front of an openly bleeding girl.

I ran and grabbed Jazzy, yanking him back against his struggles, as Fang jumped onto the Newborn. "IGGY!" he yelled. "THROW A BOMB AT A BOOKSHELF! ANY ONE! THEY COVER THE WALL BEHIND YOU AND YOUR LEFT AND RIGHT! NOW! _**I NEED A FIRE**__**! GO!**_"

Iggy (the tall blonde one, I noted) took a small device from his pocket, threw it against the wall and yanked the small girl out of the way before a small explosion destroyed Carlisle's entire wall of books. Wait. MY **ORIGINAL **BIRTH CERT HAD BEEN IN THE 57TH BOOK ON THE FIFTH SHELF! IT'S GONE!

_CALM DOWN EDWARD! YOU'RE __FUELING__ ME!_ I got a shouted thought from Jasper. Whoops. Calm down, Eddie. You can keep Jasper calm.

By now, Fang was ripping off the last newborns' arms, and Carlisle and Esme had joined us. _My Books!_ I heard Carlisle cry mentally before restraining himself and coming to assist me. The girl, Max, jumped into the room as Fang tore off the Newborn's head. "STOP!" she ordered. Everyone stopped and turned. "We're in a _BURNING BUILDING_! Get out, and _THEN_ fight if you want!" She yelled, grabbing Iggy and the small blonde one, running off.

Esme ran over to Fang, trying to mop at his head wound with a handkerchief, fighting Fang's struggles, as Carlisle continued helped me restrain Jasper. He was in his bloodlust stage, and all he saw was Fang as a baggie filled with blood. I let go of him for one second and slapped him across the face, before grabbing his arm again. _Thanks, Edward. I needed that..._ He thought ashamedly.

Max ran in again, grabbing Fang and Esme, and then ran out. We followed, keeping a firm hand on Jasper. Once we were out in the open air, and Emmett and Alice (When did Alice get here?) were looking after Jasper, I turned to look at my home. In ruins. Just like it always ended up...

I turned to see Carlisle carrying a small Scottie in his arms. _He was in the building when it collapsed. His wound is infected, his ribcage almost shattered. Care to help?_ Carlisle basically said as he walked towards me. I nodded. I wanted to help these poor kids in any way I could.

For some strange reason...

I feel like they will become our family someday...

* * *

YAY! New chappie done! Next two chappies will be in another Cullen's POV before returning to Max. Maybe even a JASPER POV! I L.O.V.E JAZZY!!!!!

ONE THOUSAND THREE HUNDRED NINTY EIGHT WORDS!!! SQUEEE!!!

Now, Please review, or no more story!!!

Hannah and Gromitt...

And Fang too! Happy Vally's day to everyone, and maybe see you on St. Paddy's day...


	16. Double Gazzy is Double Trouble!

Okay. So, Hiatus is boring. It's the first day of 2010. I went on hiatus… eighteen hours ago, and ALREADY I'm typing up a new chappie. See the love guys? See the care?

*sips coffee* Here we go…

Note: My New Year's Resolution was to get the ownership of Maximum Ride and Twilight. Therefore, I do not own them. Yet… *Shifty Eyes*

**Hey guys! It's actually Feb 18****th**** at the mo, and I wanted to thank everyone that reviewed after my hiatus for a month and a half! Jezabel Raewin, Thanks so much for your review! Interesting, eh? Thanks also to ****ukrainianelfhorse, who is another of my beloved reviewers! Seriously people, update about an hour ago, and these two have me updating AGAIN! That's how much I care about reviews!!!**

**-Hannah B, Gromitt and Fangles…

* * *

**

Chapter Sixteen: Double Gazzy is Double Trouble... {1237!!!}

Edward's POV

As we worked over the poor dog, I did not breathe. I suppose this is what it is like for a human on a diet with an open Snikers bar in front of them. It had been too long since I had hunted… And Jasper beside me thinking about what had happened in our house of cards didn't help. That's what we now call our home. The House of Cards. So hard to get just right, but so easy to collapse…

I looked over towards the group of weird kids. Max and Fang were hugging the small blonde one… Angel, I think it was. They looked like a real family. Something I want desperately for Bella and myself, but I knew it wouldn't happen. I looked over again just in time to see Fang faint. Esme got up and went over to them, making sure that he was okay.

I turned back to the dog, which was called Total, or so I heard… He seemed a dead ringer for Toto of 'The Wizard of Oz' so I see the inspiration. But he was in no position to go skipping down the yellow brick road. _With his shattered ribcage, he won't have long to live, even if we can save him. _thought Carlisle. I nodded. Looking over to the little girl, Angel, I couldn't help but see her begin to jump on the spot. She must have seen Carlisle packing up his doctor things, and think that Total was almost better.

I looked back to the dog. He lay there peacefully, before he suddenly began convulsing. "Carlisle!" I said. My father turned and saw Total on the floor. "Shoot." He muttered and began to recite what to do under his breath. I heard the thoughts now. _No. NO!_ was the most prominent. As I began to work on the small Scottie, I heard Max scream "Gazzy! Nudge! Forget what I said. Go restrain Angel!"

I went to grab some gauze but Carlisle looked up at me and shook his head. "No. Not yet." He muttered, before going back to working on the dog. _We need to stop the seizure before we can even start on his wound. All that needs to be done is cleaning out the dirt he's putting into it now, and THEN we go tell his mistress the news…_ he thought. I held Total down as the convulsing began to recede. And THEN I heard Angel's thoughts. "Carlisle! RUN!" I yelled, scooping the little Scottie into my arms as… _Max?_ came hurtling towards us? I called over Esme to help me with Total. If we got him patched up, She might halt the attack! Then again, who is She? Max's body, but the thoughts belong to Angel!

I quickly worked over Total, trying to staunch the blood that had begun to flow freely after his seizure. Just as I had stopped the blood and cleaned the wound, I began to hear the thoughts that I had blocked with my favourite piece of music, my lullaby for my Bella…

_Ow. I did not expect the pain, Leanbh. Our ancestors have not done this for generations I see._ What does that mean? Leanbh? I recognize it from speaking with Carlisle's friend Siobhan. It's Irish for 'child', right?

Em, Miss Wolf? Since we are now... one... what is your name? That sounded like Max! She is ONE with a WOLF? She must have… She's… Oh no.

_OHEMGEE! What the h-e-double hockey sticks just happened? First Fang faints, then he was restraining Angel, then he was restraining Max, then Max spoke weird, and Angel screamed, and now __Max__ collapsed, and… NO! IT'S A WOLF!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Ow, my head…

I looked up to see two new people in the clearing, one a small blonde boy who looked like a relative of Angel's, and the other who was the only dark-skinned one of the weird kids, and had just given me a headache. If only vamps could take Paracetemol…

Anyway. The two newbies and the blind one, Iggy, was it? Anyway, they were holding down Angel, and Fang was scrambling backwards away from the brush on the eastern side of our clearing, Max collapsed on him. He was looking straight ahead and I focused my ability there.

Fang! What's going on? Why is my body lying lifeless beside him? I'm the wolf! I'M A WOLF!

_Yes, Nádúr. You are wolf. He is fearful of wolves. Can you smell it?_

I shook my head. It was confusing to hear two voices coming from the one body. Usually, listening to the wolves just meant I could hear the other wolves from their head AND from far away. Listening to Max was completely different though…

I heard a painful ripping noise, but heard no pain from Max as she morphed back into human form… She's… Oh no. _OH_ no… She's a shape-shifter…

Max walked up to Fang, in what I think is her natural form… and then she grabbed him by the throat and began yelling. "What do you think you're doing? You were meant to protect me! Not drag me along the floor like a rag doll! What happened to your promise to _take care of it_ if something like that happened? I turned into a freakin' WOLF! And why are you staring?" she yelled, not realizing that Fang was staring at her chest…

Awk-ward…

She then realizes her current… Cloths-less form, and ran into the woods. Silence ensued. I was the first one to break it. "Well. That was awkward. Seth, could you hear her in her other form?" I asked the only remaining werewolf. He shook his head. _I'm not sure. I only felt the shimmer in the air when she phased back, not when she first phased…_

"That's because she didn't. She was forced out of her own body and took refuge in a nearby wolf." I eyed Angel during my reply. "By the way, Angel, Total just had a seizure, and he'll be fine in a while, but his ribcage is a bit too severe for me to fix. Get him to a vet soon, he may live, but I'm a people doctor, not an animal one…" Carlisle explained. The small child looked to me. I slowed my thoughts and thought to her _Go find Max. Say sorry._ She nodded and gave me a small smile before running off after Max.

I turned to the other kids. "Come with us. There's a small cottage nearby that we now live in, apparently…" I muttered the last bit, as I was sorry to see all my things gone… If you haven't noticed, I'm a possessive vampire…

I helped Carlisle to the small cottage that Esme was about to start renovating for me and my Bella. We held some of our furniture from our other houses there, as it all didn't fit into our home.

I left my family and the kids there, and as Carlisle headed off to visit Jacob, I brought Seth with me over to where Max and Angel were. Max was looking at her new form's reflection in the river, and Angel was washing her teddy bear in the water.

When we got there, Max noticed me looking at her and saw red. Angel backed off as Max phased again. "Seth, can you hear her?" I whispered. I got the reply from his thoughts.

_No…

* * *

_

Okay! That took me two days to write! I have two days before going on holidays to France for a week (MISSING FOUR DAYS OF SCHOOL!!!)** It snowed, so everyone else missed those four days! Nooooo! **, and then after that it's straight into a school-filled Wednesday… BOO!

I'm then into three weeks of cramming and study, before my Mock exams, Midterm (Where I might update to release some stress over my Mocks' results)** Which I did, but then my parents BANNED me from FF. So I'm on anyway, as they are out at a resteraunt,,, **, Then the next term, which is still study, but includes My Bffffff's sweet 16th, Saint Patrick's Day, and My birthday (The last three are consecutive days… **Anyone who sends me a review or PM on March 18****th**** saying 'Happy Birthday' gets a freshly baked Max Ride / Cullen Cookie…) **

Afterwards, there's more study until the end of May, when panic stations set in. My exams will go until the middle of June, and then I'm FREEEEEEEEEEEEEE! To write to you amap! (As Much As Possible)

I'll try to update over Easter, maybe on random weekends as well, but I'd have to write more chappies then this and Chap 15, and this is one of my last days with my new laptop… 

I'll see you guys soon!

Have fun, all of ye who aren't in an Exam year! 

Hannah B, Gromitt and Fangles who is wearing Bangles….

**Also, thanks to a confused emotionalpoemgirl who says I'm too OOC. I don't think so, so HA! To her…**


	17. How Old Are You, REALLLLY, Edward?

_**Guys, If you reviewed the A/N, most likely you can't review again, so PM me with your reviews!**_

**Chapter Seventeen: How old are you? No, your REAL age…** {1154}

Max's POV _**(thought we should get back to the real deal…)

* * *

**_

I growled. I was perfectly fine, looking at my new body, _trying_ to see if I still had my wings, when I see two beady eyes staring at me! And now I'm back in this stupid form!

_It's not stupid, Nádúr._ came a voice. Oh, Gealach! I had forgotten all about you! I am sorry. I thought to her._ It's natural to forget shocking things... but this form is all that I can give you, as your wolf-mother. And if you think is disappointing, then you are disappointing me! _She said. I was shocked, and begged her forgiveness. I heard her sigh._ Listen. Someone speaks of us._

I then heard the whisper "Seth, can you hear her?" Then ANOTHER voice spoke in my head. _No._ WHAT THE HECK! I growled menacingly towards the other voice in my head. Get out! I need privacy! First I have Angel, then The Voice, then Gealach, and now you! I need some quiet time! I practically shouted.

I felt a shimmer in the air, and a few seconds later a boy walked out of the brush where the eyes had been. "So. I _can_ hear you, but only when you assent it. Sam will want to know about this. Come." He said. I narrowed my eyes. _He_ was the extra voice in my head. I shook my newly furry head at him, grabbed Angel by the collar, and proceeded to carry her back to the rest of the Flock. The boy walked beside me, asking me to come with him to some small town named 'La Push'. Right now, I wanted to 'La Push' him off a cliff! _**(A/N, SOOO wanted to use that joke!)**_

When I entered the clearing, I was still in wolf form, and Angel was riding on my back, cleaning my feathers. Turns out that I can't escape them even in my wolfishness… Nudge saw me, and almost screamed, but saw Angel on my back, and recognised me. "Max!" she squee-ed, running over.

_**(A/N, Is there a verb, 'To Squee'? I hope so…)**_

I got hugged by Nudge before the others came over warily. Fang looked me in my new eyes. "Max?" he asked uncertainly. "Yep!" I barked. No, seriously. I tried to speak, and it came out in a bark! I looked down in embarrassment, before I heard a small crash, and felt a feather being pulled out. I yelped in surprise and pain, turning to see Angel on her backside, holding one of my feathers. "Sorry. Fell off…" she muttered.

I went over to her and licked her. "Ew! Max! Gross!" she laughed, wiping her face with her sleeve. I smiled, well as much as you _can_ smile while being a wolf. Fang chuckled, and I looked at him in shock. Well, what would you do? He's Mr Emotionless! "You. With your 'wolfish' grin. Your tongue fell out the side of your teeth, and you looked like a big version of Total." He said, saddening at the end.

A few seconds of silence passed before Gazzy went over to Angel and gave her a hug. What happened to Total? I asked her mentally. "He had a seizure. His injuries were too severe for Carlisle to fix. If we get him to a vet in the next four hours, then he may be saved, but otherwise…" she said, choking up on the last bit. I thought of the Flock without Total, and made one of my famous snap decisions. Get me some clothes. I thought to Angel. I'm going to my Mom's house.

"What?" she yelled. I'll go on my own. With super speed, I'll get there in two, maybe three hours. My mom's the only vet I'd trust with him, and otherwise we'll be too slow. Get me some clothes, 'cause I'm not flying to my mom's house NAKED… I thought back to her. She nodded sadly, reluctant to see Total go, and went over to Alice, who was jumping up and down with a far-away look in her eye. _**(A/N, Hint, hint. Nudge, Nudge. Where? WHERE?)**_

I was on alert for more danger, since that's all we got while we were here, before I heard a scream. This installed more fear in me than Angel screaming Total's name back in chapter nine. It was Alice. "SHOPPING!" she cried, running over to us. "We need to get you all new clothes, and all of my wardrobes have just burnt to the ground, so I need to replace them! We'll go asawhacc!" she exclaimed. All of us looked at her as if she had two heads. "As soon as we have a credit card." She explained, and the Flock nodded.

"Do you have some old clothes lying around in the cottage?" asked Angel. Thanks, Ange. I thought. She smiled sadly. Alice shook her head. "No. We all only wear an item of clothing once, but we give them to charities then. Sorry." She said. All of us looked at her in shock. We don't even have enough clothes to wear a fresh pair of underwear each day!

Edward came over to us. "Maybe Bella or Leah might have something to fit you, Max. I can show you the way to Bella's, but we can't go onto Quiluette

land like you, so Leah's is off limits." He said. Alice quickly replied "She knows where Bella's place is. She's the one who brought me back here." I could barely hear it, and all my senses had advanced even more since I had changed.

I left my thoughts open to Edward. Yes. I'll fly with Alice back to the place with the chocolate chip cookies… I began drooling, and Nudge stood up quickly, screeching about her hair. Whoops. Didn't see her sit down by my paw…

Edward nodded, and then turned to the rest of the Flock. "Max is going to fly with Alice to my fiancée's house, pick up some clothes, and then _super speed_ to… her mother's house. She said she'll be back in a few hours." He explained, before walking over to Angel and Total. The questions started instantaneously. "What? Why?" "THAT dude has a fiancée? He looks sixteen, seventeen!" "Why are you only taking that _stranger_?"

I lay down on my stomach, and placed my paws over my ears. My head hurt enough already, without theirs never-ending questions! "Guys! Shush!" Angel protested. "She's bringing Alice so that she's not just some naked weirdo who shows up on Bella's doorstep, demanding clothes. And then, she's going straight to Arizona, to get her mom to fix Total. She's the only one with super speed, so she's the only one who gets to go!"

Fang looked at me worriedly, but it was too late. I was already nuzzling the Flock, saying 'See ya!' in my own wolfy way. When I got to Fang again, he leant down and kissed my muzzle. "Be back soon." He ordered. I stood up straight, barked, and then went to the trees. To face my next problem. How the hell was I going to change back?...

* * *

Well, there ya go! More MWIATNS! **It's MWIATNS 1st birthday soon!** But, **I'm sorry** for not updating over the summer. I have this thing about wanting to have at least 2 chapters ready after an update. I have a half chapter… Ah well. S'laters!

**Review Replies:**

EmmyCriesBlood, I love you for your reviews, I really do. So I'm gonna continue, k?

Jezabel Raewin, you are one of my only constants, who I adore for reviewing so much. You also review my other stories, and I think that people should take a leaf outta your book.

Mari Wright, you only reviewed one chapter, chapter 3. With 3 words. I'm not sure I like what you're doing, but I'm trying. I don't have much time, and I have writer's block a whole load, but if you want longer chapters, say what you want me to include in those longer chapters.

CNF, thanks for the complements, but what happened to the reviews? You got up to chapter 4 and then stopped! :(

BeLIEveing Song, please don't die of excitement, not a lot goes on in this chapter...

michelle., thanks, I really do want to write, but at the moment, my brain doesn't...

godschild4ever, One million reviews please! Thanks.

**Subs:**

Hemeophage, godschild4ever, Skyjanuary28


	18. What does aGIRL have to do to be ageless

**SO! I'm finally back, you say? Well, yes. I have been having the best year of my life. I've been a lead in a musical (Woop! Go Hairspray! *Does Seaweed Dance*) and a Choreographer in my School's show. All of this meant that I have been REALLY busy, but also really relaxed, which means there is more room in my head for updates! I just need to get this chapter FINISHED and start the next before I post, and do my review replies at the end of the chapter. ENJOY!**

**Wow, I gave up on disclaimers a WHILE ago… Anyhoo, I no owney Max Ridey or Twilight. I own Gealach, this plot line and the Leanbh part of Max. Nothing more.**

* * *

_**Chapter Eighteen: What does a Girl have to do to become Ageless around here? {1289}**_

**Max's Pov:**

_You rang?_ Came a voice. 'Gealach!' I thought to her. 'You need to talk more often!' _Yes, well. You face the challenge of shaking off your fur, no?_ She replied. I nodded, but in my own head. Make sense? Yeah, I thought so.

_Listen, and listen well. I will not repeat myself. You must calm yourself. Think of yourself as clay, moulding into a different shape. A human shape. Your wings will follow, and I will stay inside of you. Do not be away from me for too long, young one, or I will take my body back…_Gealach warned.

Okay. This shouldn't be difficult… I balled my eyes shut and imagined myself as a ball of clay in the shape of a wolf. I then smoothed the details down until it was flat again, and then moulded a kid with wings. In my brain. I felt heat wash from my limbs into my heart and flood back out again.

I opened my eyes to see a hyper vampire… hovering in front of me. Yes, she was jumping that fast. "Let's go!" she squee-ed, jumping into my arms with a badly beaten Total. I sighed and jumped into the air, getting used to have my normal limbs again. After about thirty seconds I used my voice for the first time in quite a while. "Em, Alice?" I asked.

Her spiky head whipped around. "You need to keep flying for fifteen seconds, alter your course west eighteen degrees and fly for another minute and a half." She stated. I shrugged and followed her orders. Soon, we were hovering over the House of Chocolate Chip Cookies 2.

This was the make or break point. I landed in the forest that I had hidden in before, but that was from shame. This time I hid from embarrassment. Alice looked over to Bella's house and tilted her head. I followed her line of sight. All I saw was... a police car... "Alice?" I whispered. "Why are the police at Edward's fiancée's house?"

She turned to me, eyes wide and blank. She suddenly snapped back to reality and pulled out her phone. Holding up her finger, she quickly texted someone before then formulating an answer. "Em, well... You see... Bella's Dad is the chief of police here in Forks..." she half stumbled over. A small crash came from inside the house and we both whipped our heads around to look. A plump man with brown but greying hair was in the downstairs window, picking up glass from the floor.

"That's him. Charlie Swan." Alice stated before gasping. The chief held up his finger, and my newly, even-more-advanced eyesight picked up a drop of blood rolling down his finger. I turned to the pixie, whose eyes were a light butterscotch, but were getting darker each second. Total wheezed in my arms, bringing my attention back to the bigger picture. I slapped Alice.

Shaking her pixie head, Alice looked to me, and then her phone. "Let's do this" she muttered under her breath, before walking over to the house and knocking on the door.

* * *

**Alice's Pov:**

Oh my dear God… Charlie, why _now_ do you have to start bleeding? I could smell it faintly from across the room, yard and road, and yet it was still making me thirsty… So thirsty…

Max slapped me, bringing me back to the situation in hand. I shook my head, clearing it. My phone buzzed. I looked into Max's eyes. God, she reminds me of Bella… I looked down at the phone. Edward. _Bella is at Jacob's, and I was about to head out myself. Is Max ready yet? I know you're a fashionista, but time is of the essence, as Angel keeps reminding me over and over… Hurry up, Sis! E. Angel says hi and HURRY! A._

Oh dear god… She would kill us all if that Scottie died… "Let's do this" I muttered, keeping my mind blank as I walked over to the front door and knocking sweetly. I took a deep breath through my mouth as Charlie rushed to get a plaster.

Both Max and I could hear clearly that Charlie cursed under his breath before yelling "COMING!" at the door… Poor man. He's a mess without Bella… Anyway, Charlie took another nine seconds to answer to door, but by this time he had the plaster on his finger. "Ah! Alice! Come in, come in!" He beamed. I knew from both Edward and Bella that Charlie loved me best, but that just meant I could wrap him 'round my finger more easily than Jazzy.

"Charlie, I can't stay long, I just needed to pick something up for Bella…" I quickly lied, heading to the stairs. He stopped and turned to me. "What do you need to pick up?" he asked, puzzled. Oh crap. Didn't think of this. "Em, well, ya see, I tried to throw out her favourite jeans so that I could give her a pair of new, totally fantastic jeans, but she won't accept them, and now she's refusing to wear anything that we bought in Olympia… So I have to get her some clothes from her wardrobe…" I explained, shifting from foot to foot.

Charlie's eyebrows lifted, and the wrinkles in his forehead got deeper. "But, why didn't she just get them herself?" he asked, looking at me curiously. I had obviously never been this nervous around him before, and it was showing. Terribly.

Thinking on my pixie feet, I said, "Well, I succeeded in destroying the jeans before Bella stopped me from throwing them out… She didn't want to walk through the house in front of the boys, out into the car and then from the car to the front door with holes in the jeans that leave _nothing_ to be desired… I think it was mostly just the walking in front of Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett thing…" while I spoke, I danced up a few steps before looking back over my shoulder. Charlie was shaking his head and blinking a lot before going a bit purple and leaving to grab a beer from the kitchen. I used this as my chance to run up to Bella's room.

Oh. My. God. I can't believe I had forgotten how bad Bella's wardrobe was! I grabbed a pair of denim short shorts (that I had gotten her, thank you) and a peach coloured top from my favourite Spanish store, Encuentro. I was about to leave when I grabbed two wooden bangles and a plain silver necklace from Bella's drawer, seeing how amazing they would look on Max. I hopped down the stairs and yelled "BYE!" to Charlie before running out the door, and not a moment too soon. After all, the house stank of Bella and Charlie, who are both a temptation to say the least.

Max was pacing at the edge of the woods, and as soon as she saw me, some of the anger on her face lessened. Slightly. I gave her the clothes and backed away. She smelt too much like an animal for me to be quite close now that my inner monster had reared her little pixie head. Max took the clothes and was about to put them on when she stopped and looked at me, raising an eyebrow. "What?" I asked.

Max was silent for a moment before gesturing to the clothes and gesturing to her naked self. "What, are they too small? I took her baggiest stuff…" I puzzled.

"Alice…" Max said softly, and I braced myself for the shouting I didn't need my visions to predict.

"_**YOU FORGOT TO GET ME UNDERWEAR**_!" she yelled, and in the next three seconds, I got a text from Emmett. '_… HAHAHAHAHA! XD. Em._'

* * *

Well, there ya go! I thought it would be best to leave the last say to Emmett, as he IS the wisest! I'd like to apologise for the lack of updation, but I usually have more chapters written when I post. Right now, All I have of the next chapter is 'Chapter Nineteen:' and that's it…

One shout out to KiyachiRawr, who reviewed almost EVERY single chapter as he/she was reading, and I would like to say THANK YOU! X)

**Review Replies:**

emotionalpoemgirl: Thanks! I try, I really do.

Wingless angel (): That doesn't count.

KiyachiRawr: Please, see your inbox, 'cause I ran out of space replying here!

amare-o-odiare: thanks for the comment, and I'm sorry you don't like crossovers that much (personally, not really a fan of them anymore either.)

brunettebaby71: Sorry about the not-updating-ness... :\

**Subbers:**

Warriorsqueen, MissMusic17, KiyachiRawr, crazybubble03, Jungwon, brunettebaby71, Starstrukk by 3OH3, Mackenzie L., geeky-goth-girl-13


	19. Bella's Last Birthday

NOW! I know I've been away for AGES, but I put out a new MR story that's the Prequel to Splitter (Don't have to read Splitter to understand, but it does make things a bit more... ironic... (: ) and I promise to try to update everything soon. BIG thanks to FangNotFnick for making me check if I had anything to update with, 'cause that's when I updated Chapter 18 of this! I'm gonna continue this A/N with all my apologies for not updating and blah blah blah at the end of this chapter. ENJOY!

* * *

**Chapter 19: Bella's Last Birthday {1075}**

Max's Pov:

Okay, so she forgot to get me underwear...

Okay so it's more than that, but I'll have to deal.

I looked down at Total and heard him cough. I had to get into the air **now** or something involving Angel and my disembowelment would arise when I came back. I jumped into the clothes and picked up Total. Alice turned, looking into space like Iggy before focusing on me and saying "See you in sixteen hours. They'll be fine." I nodded and took off.

I turned south east and went into plan Delta Pro. Plan Delta was the tried and tested Flock method: 'Run/Fly like a bat out of h-e-double toothpicks'. Plan Delta Pro was my version: 'Hyper drive to the gates of H-e-double-hockey-sticks fire and back'.

I got home in just under 5 hours, thanks to some very generous wind currents. I didn't stop Hyper-speeding until I got to the Arizona border near where Mom lived. Total was tucked up in my backpack in my arms, and I would check him every fifteen minutes or so.

He seemed to be getting weaker and weaker, but I had to keep pushing. This fur-ball... He's part of the Flock. As much as I want to deny it, he is. It wouldn't feel the same without him around, asking to go to museums and playing with Angel. I had to get him to Mom- and quick.

I burst in through the front door. "MOM!" I yelled. I couldn't tell what time it was or what day it was, I only prayed that they were home. "MOM! ELLA! SOMEONE!" I yelled, and Mom came tearing around the corner to judder to a halt. "MAX!" she cried and went to hug me, but I pushed her back. "No time! Total's hurt, I came as fast as I could, but it's been a few hours..." I shoved the back pack into her arms and collapsed against a wall, too tired to do anything else.

Mom looked at me, then back to the bag. She went to the kitchen grabbed some keys and hauled me out the door. I just slid into the passenger's seat and closed my eyes. My job was done. Hopefully, he would make it, Angel wouldn't kill me, and I could go back to concentrating on being a wolf.

* * *

Valencia Martinez's Pov:

I woke up to the sound of my front door being rammed open. It was almost midnight, and I had just gotten back from a long shift in the vets. "MOM!" I heard from the hall. Is... is that Max? I jumped up and grabbed a jumper and my khaki jeans. "MOM! ELLA! SOMEONE!" I raced around the corner to find my eldest daughter, looking quite different. I couldn't put my finger on it, but she seemed taller, more tanned and... better. Still, she was disheveled, and looked in need of a hug.

I ran forwards to hug her, exclaiming "MAX!" but she pushed me back, and I felt weight in my arms. The backpack I gave her? "No time! Total's hurt!" she panted. "I came as fast as I could, but it's been a few hours..." Max trailed off as her knees gave way and she collapsed against the wall. I looked at the pack and back to her before rushing into action. Grabbing my keys from the kitchen, I heaved Max out of the door and into the car. She just buckled up and promptly fell asleep.

I checked inside the bag before driving off to find a matted, bruised and battered Total. His fur was a dull grey from some powder and his breathing was very weak. I buckled up and slammed my foot on the gas pedal. It was times like these that I wished that I had a flashing blue light, as an animal Ambulance...

We got to the first traffic light _just_ as it turned red. I turned to watch my eldest daughter sleep and try and figure out what was different about her.

Well. She's more tanned, even more than she was in Hawaii. It reminds me of my russet skin of my youth that eventually faded from use of SPF 30... Max was also taller, more like Fang's height instead of a head smaller than him. She seemed to be skinnier, and I could feel the heat radiating off of her, like she was running a fever. I told myself that I would get her checked out after Total.

As I watched her, she rolled over, opening her eyes for a second. Gold. Golden eyes! But she had my brown eyes last time I saw her! They reminded me of the legends of my youth, and my grandfather Ephraim... No. I told myself that when I moved off the Rez, I wouldn't think of it again. I wouldn't think of _them_ again...

I shivered and noticed that the light was amber, meaning that I'd missed the green in my reverie. I checked the other ways and drove on before the light turned red again. When we got to the office, I left Max in the car and carried Total inside. His breathing had gotten much worse, and I put him on Oxygen while I got ready to examine him.

Yup, just as I thought. Fur matted on nearly his whole right side, with the left not much better from the ground, three broken ribs and a sprained paw on his right hindquarters. I set about putting the paw in a splint, shaving out the matted fur and wrapping his ribs.

Dr. Hughes came in with a poodle that was retching heavily. "Valencia?" he asked. "My daughter's dog got in an accident. She said she wanted me to look after him." I explained. "Oh! Ella's dog! So this must be Magnolia?" he said looking at Total with confusion. "How could you let him get so matted? Looks like he hasn't been groomed for weeks!" I looked up at my co-worker, and blatantly lied. "He's been missing for two weeks. We found him in the forest near our house under a large branch. He's got three broken ribs and a sprained rear paw. Now if you'll excuse me, your poodle isn't dry heaving anymore!" Dr. Hughes stepped back in shock from my tone, but then realized he was getting poodle puke on his shoes. He ran out with the poodle, muttering curses as he went. I turned back to Total.

* * *

SO! I'd like to thank my most faithful reviewer and now un-official Beta, Jezabel Raewin, for all her help! Jezi, this chapter is dedicated to you, as is every other chapter you want.

_**I can't believe I only got 2 reviews from chapter 18! WHAT HAPPENED?**_

Reviews:

emotionalpoemgirl: Thanks for the kind words!

Wingless angel (): That don't count.

amare-o-odiare: I'm keeping it up- are you?

brunettebaby71: Thanks! I try, I really do.

Unknown cherry girl (): I've been adding it into conversations for two years now!

FangNotFnick: Thank you for your support of my work, and I've updated, Iggy! No need to be mean!

ukrainianelfhorse: Thanks for your continued support!

Sub/Fav:

Warriorsqueen, MissMusic17, KiyachiRawr, crazybubble03, Jungwon, brunettebaby7, Starstrukk by 3OH3, Mackenzie L., geeky-goth-girl-13,


End file.
